The present invention generally relates to a cord organizer for use in organizing electrical cords.
Electrical and electronic devices and machines are increasingly commonplace in today's home and workplace. An unfortunate side effect of this proliferation is an ever increasing likelihood of having to deal with tangled and unsightly electrical cords. Numerous apparatus and methods have attempted to tackle this problem. Despite these attempts, however, a need still exists for improvement in the field of cord organization. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.